13 Years
by Rielin
Summary: Like a dream of you― the world is cruel and we all have to wake up from our sweet dream, only to face another despair of reality.


**Warning:** Contains spoilers regarding Chapter 88 and 90 from the Shingeki no Kyonjin manga.

* * *

 _．_

 _．_

 _．_

 **Thirteen Years  
** _like a dream of you_

 **bgm** 《 eye water piano ver. 》

 _．_

 _．_

 _．_

 _Year 858_

Beyond the tremendous mass of water spread across as far as human eyes can see, the blazing color of the sun gradiently fused into the deep blue color. The sound of the waves crashing into the shore was a rather calming sound, along with the gentle sensation of the sand tickling Mikasa's bare feet. The wind softly brushed her thin strands of hair away, as it caressed scar on her right cheek, which have healed long time ago and have left a mark. The warm, soft sensation wrapped around her slender fingers with care as a petite smile was painted across her face.

"Isn't it beautiful… Eren?"

She whispered as gazing into the vast ocean spread across the entire world. Then she slowly turned around, a fair male with rather shimmering emerald eyes staring back at her with the warmest smile that seemed to reply back to her. Heartlessly, the boy did not gape his lips to reply back; instead, the only hint of the reply Mikasa received seemed to be the waves rowing back and forth until it landed on the shore. However, the female soldier was not let down, she smiled back then slowly turned her gaze back to the ocean.

"It's so salty!"

From afar, a surprised scream could be heard by the soldier in the name of Jean. With his pants rolled up to his knees, the confused soldier was tasting the ocean water and crying out due to the unexpected taste. Not too far, laughters could be heard by other soldiers in the name of Sasha and Connie, as they playfully splashed the water on each other. Mikasa whipped her head toward the other direction, as the Commander of the Survey Corps, Hange picked up and stared at the sea materials with awe in her glistening eyes. Behind her was Levi, who actually revolted from the ocean, showing a hint of confusion and fear. Armin was standing not too far from her, staring into the ocean as his forever dreams have been achieved.

Everyone seemed to be so happy.

The continuous hell that occurred since thirteen years ago seemed to all vanish into the ocean, drowning into the void. It seemed so peaceful, reminding the female back to thirteen years ago when she gazed into the sleep while sitting on field of flower, under the tree, resting on her most beloved person in the entire world. The one person she could sacrifice her life for―

Yet where is he?

 _And it says the "sea" is all salt water! And it's not just a heap of salt! There's fire water, and ice ground, and fields of sand! The outside world must be ten times bigger than inside the wall! Someday… I hope we… get to explore the outside world… Eren!_

The voice of the young Armin thirteen years ago echoed into her mind as she stared into the vast sea. It all seemed to be a dream― a sweet dream. It was too surreal to even believe that this entire sensation, this entire view, was unbelievably reality.

Then she woke up from the dream.

The warm, soft sensation of his hands wrapping around hers slowly faded away into the ocean as it swallowed his existence.

"Eren…"

A drop of tear gently rolled down her cheeks, only to have despair overwhelm her broken heart as she melted down into the deep sand, the sensation of the ground feeling rather harsh.

"Eren, I'm sorry…"

She cried, and cried. She realized, that the only shadow reflecting on the white sand was hers, and hers only.

"I'm sorry I let you go..."

 _．_

 _．_

 _．_

 **end.**

* * *

 _Year 845:_ Wall Maria has been breached and the day Eren turned into a titan shifter― leaving his vulnerable life to only thirteen years remaining.  
 _Year 858:_ Thirteen Years have passed by and the Curse of the Ymir have taken Eren's life away― as he no longer exists within the world.

 **note** :  
let's just say they found the ocean at the year of 858 instead of 851 bc y not.  
i recently caught up with all the recent chapters and i am currently obsessed with eren x mikasa lmao  
i'm quite sad that i was only able to come up with super short one-shot, hopefully i get inspired later on and write more about my current otp!


End file.
